Christmas 1999
by Saiyan Princess
Summary: This is a fanfic I posted on my website last Christmas. I hope to write one for this year as well. In this Christmas story, Vegeta's pride is wreaked when he catches Bulma kissing Yamcha. Not as cheesy as it sounds. I hope.


I don't own any DBZ stuff, but Vegeta owns my heart!  
-Saiyan Princess  
  
  
  
Goku landed beside Vegeta, his boots crunching in the snow. Vegeta did not turn to face his friend. After a few moments, Goku asked,  
"Did Bulma tell you to leave?"  
Vegeta silently nodded. Goku could sense his companion's pain, and began to feel anger directed at Bulma. He and Vegeta had originally been foes, then rivals, allies, and finally, friends. Goku loved Vegeta like a brother, and it made him mad that Bulma left him homeless two days before Christmas.I'll confront her later, Goku decided.  
"You can stay with us," Goku assured him.  
As Vegeta got to his feet, Goku was shocked at the pallor of the prince's face. Apparently he had fled in a hurry, because he wasn't wearing a jacket. The sooner he gets inside, the better.   
  
Although the Son family was surprised when two Saiyans returned home, the look on Goku's face prevented anyone from asking questions. Chi-Chi re-heated some soup for their guest, and told Goten and Pan to set up a mat in front of the fireplace.  
  
  
When everyone else was asleep, Goku snuck out of bed and went down the hall to the living room. He lay down beside Vegeta's mat.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently.  
Vegeta shook his head. "It's too shameful."  
"How did the fight start?" Goku asked.  
When Vegeta didn't snap a "mind you own business" at him, he knew something was really wrong.  
"I didn't help her put up Christmas decorations," Vegeta confessed.  
"That's why she kicked you out?"  
"She didn't really do that, I left. But... I came back after awhile."  
His voice was becoming tight. Recalling the incident was excruciating.  
"I decided I would help her a little," he continued, "but when I reached the bedroom window, Yamcha was there, kissing her."  
Astonishment overwhelmed Goku. No wonder Vegeta was so distraught. His pride had been demolished, and pride was what Vegeta was. He must be in shock, Goku realized, or he wouldn't be confiding in me so freely.  
"That's awful," Goku murmured. "But don't worry. You're always welcome here, and I won't tell anybody."  
Vegeta nodded gratefully. Although he usually despised Goku's compassion, at the moment, he was too tired, too hurt, and too lonely to refuse it.  
  
  
Chi-Chi awoke cold and alone the next morning. She put on a robe and slippers. In the living room, she found Vegeta cozy and asleep in his makeshift bed, and her missing husband on the cold, hard floor beside the mat.  
"Great," she muttered, "Goku returns home after months of training Uub in the jungle to sleep with him."  
She kicked her spouse in the ribs.  
"Good morning," she said with tersely, "did the two of you have a nice sleep?"  
The Saiyans groggily opened their eyes. Vegeta was confused for a moment when he realized he wasn't in his own bed. When he remembered why, he looked dejected to the point where Chi-Chi felt pity for him. Then he quickly returned to his usual stolid expression. Goku sat up and turned to Vegeta.  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"I eat anything."  
"Ah, that's Goku's favorite too," replied Chi-Chi.  
  
  
"Yeah, he's still here," Goten told Trunks over the phone. "He must be pretty upset. Dad stayed with him all night to make sure he was okay."  
Trunks frowned. Vegeta was certainly out of character lately. Like Goku, he'd sensed Vegeta's distress.  
"Thanks," Trunks told his friend. "I'm glad to know where he is."  
"No problem. And don't worry. Everything will be fine. Merry Christmas Eve."  
"Same to you. Bye."  
  
  
A very abashed Vegeta returned to Capsule Corporation later in the morning. Trunks was relieved, and embraced his father before Vegeta could react.  
"Welcome home, Papa," he sighed.  
"Trunks, you're eighteen now, not eight," Vegeta reminded him.  
The lavender-haired youth pulled away, smiling, and walked with his father back to the house. When they entered, they were met with Bulma's hard glare.  
"Trunks," she said coldly, "go help your little sister hang her stocking. You," she said, glowering at Vegeta, "stay here."  
Trunks slunk away, giving his father's arm a quick squeeze.  
"Well, can you explain to me why you abandoned your family the day before Christmas Eve?" she inquired.  
Vegeta wanted to reply that he had seen her and Yamcha, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure that he would be able to control his emotions if he tried to speak, and he couldn't bring himself to admit to his wife that she'd been able to break his heart. So Vegeta stood silently, his eyes turned away from Bulma.  
"The wonders of articulate men," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
  
There was a Christmas party at Capsule Corporation that day, for all the adults, while the kids stayed at Goku's house. The Sons arrived first, due to Goku's urging. He wanted to be there to protect Vegeta if necessary. The others arrived, including Krillin, #18, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, as well as Yamcha. This last guest's arrival was particularly interesting. Yamcha came with a special present for Bulma, who hugged him, in front of everyone, with more passion than appropriate. Goku's eyes darkened. What on earth is she trying to do to Vegeta? he wondered.  
  
  
The other guests took into account Bulma and Yamcha's flirtation, Goku's wariness, and Vegeta's melancholy, and began to feel uncomfortable. However, they put on cheerful guises for the first hour. Then disaster struck.  
  
  
"I'm going to open my present, Yamcha," Bulma declared playfully.  
"Oh no you're not. You can't open it until tomorrow," he scolded.  
Bulma giggled, and soon the two were wrestling on the floor. When they stopped, Bulma had agreed to open it later, and returned to her seat. She noticed the room was as silent as a tomb. She began serving cookies as an icebreaker, and when everyone was talking again, allowed herself a glance at Vegeta's chair. It was empty. Bulma felt her stomach tighten. Goku was sitting next to the vacant seat, staring at the floor. Chi-Chi caught her friend's panicked expression.  
"Bulma," she said, "these cookies are delicious! Do you have the recipe?"  
Bulma shot Chi-Chi a look of gratefulness.  
"Yes, let me get it now so I won't forget."  
She hurried away from the party.  
  
  
The first room she checked was the kitchen. She went on to the gravity machine and their bedroom before running frantically through the house.  
"Vegeta," she called softly as she peeked into their son's room.  
"Veggie-chan?" she asked mournfully, opening a closet.  
The only thing in there was his forgotten jacket.  
  
  
Bulma hadn't returned, and Chi-Chi was getting worried.  
"Oh!" she cried, standing. "Videl, weren't you looking at the recipe earlier?"  
Videl picked up her cue.  
"You're right, I was," she told her mother-in-law. "I put it near the stove."  
"I'll go tell Bulma," said Chi-Chi.  
  
  
Chi-Chi met her friend in the hall. Bulma was hugging Vegeta's jacket, tears streaming down her cheeks. Chi-Chi gave the woman a shoulder to cry on.  
"I lost him," Bulma sobbed. "He's gone."  
"Don't talk like that, Bulma-chan. We'll get him back for you."  
"He... he forgot his jacket. And it's Christmas Eve, and he thinks I'm having an affair."  
"Don't worry. You can go find him."  
"I'm hosting a party. How can I leave?"  
"You'll see. Now, go wash your face and calm down."  
Bulma did as she was told, while Chi-Chi picked up the phone.  
  
  
Soon after the two women returned, all smiles, the phone in that room rang. Krillin answered it.  
"Hello. Trunks? That's awful!" he cried. "Here she is."  
He handed Bulma the phone."Trunks hurt his ankle," he told the group.  
Bulma looked concerned. "Honey?"  
"Mom," Trunks told her, "I'm not really hurt, but Chi-Chi called and said you needed an excuse to leave."  
"You poor thing! Didn't you bring your car to the Son's?"  
"Mom, you understand, right?"  
"Of course I understand. The accelerator would be hard push with a hurt ankle. Did you take off your boot? Well, get some ice on it, and I'll be there soon."  
  
  
Bulma told her friends that she needed to take Trunks to a clinic and left. She drove to every place Vegeta had ever taken her. Soon, snow began falling and wind howled. Bulma glanced tearfully at Vegeta's folded jacket on the seat beside her.  
  
  
After two hours of fruitless searching, Bulma returned for the end of the party.  
"I can't believe we found a clinic open on Christmas Eve," said Bulma as she entered.  
"How is he?" asked Goku, ambiguously.  
He knows, Bulma realized.  
"It's a bad sprain. He slipped on some ice while helping Bra make a snowman."  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I should have put salt on that icy area in the front," Chi-Chi apologized.  
Yamcha took Bulma's hands.  
"If you need help with anything, Bulma, just call."  
"Thanks," Bulma replied, not looking at him.   
  
  
As soon as the guests left, Bulma continued her quest for betrayed husband. This time, she drove straight to the mountains near the Sons' house, desperate to get to Vegeta before Goku did. She was beginning to think that Vegeta was waiting for his friend to return home.  
  
  
"Is that him?" wondered Bulma, staring at a dark figure huddled in the snow.  
She flew closer in her hover car. Yes, it was. No one could not recognize that hair. Bulma began to panic when she noticed he wasn't moving at all. Bulma jumped out of the car and waded through the snow to reach her husband.  
"Vegeta?"  
She knelt beside him and placed a hand over his heart. It was beating, but faintly. Relived, Bulma pulled his cold body close. He was in sorry shape. Apparently, he had fallen asleep – a dangerous mistake during a snowstorm. His lips were tinted with blue, and there was frost in his hair, but was really pierced Bulma's heart were the frozen tears on his face.  
"Vegeta cried?" she whispered in disbelief.  
Bulma placed Vegeta's left arm across her shoulders, held it in place, and slipped her free arm around his slim waist.  
"Vegeta, time to go home," she whispered.  
Vegeta did not respond, so Bulma half dragged, half carried her husband to the car.  
  
  
When they were nearly home, Vegeta started moaning unconsciously for Kakarrot and his son. Trunks had returned from the Sons' and saw them arrive. He hurried out to help and carried Vegeta to his parents room, with Bulma in tow.  
"Lay him on the bed," Bulma instructed.  
"Is Papa going to die?" asked Bra, who had appeared in the doorway.  
"Of course he's not," Trunks assured her.  
He lifted his little sister and took her to her downstairs.  
"Let's get milk and cookies for Santa," he suggested.  
  
  
Bulma removed Vegeta's snow-soaked clothes and dressed him in a white robe, the warmest she could find. She sat on the bed, waiting for his revival.  
"Veggie-chan, you're alright now. Wake up," she encouraged.  
Finally, the Saiyan's eyes opened. Bulma bent over him, concerned. Vegeta saw her and turned his head. Bulma fought back tears.  
"I know I hurt you very much," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't take back what happened, but I need to apologize."  
Bulma gently massaged Vegeta's shoulder. He didn't flinch.  
"I can promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again. And if you're wondering, no, I didn't have sex with him."  
She took the rigid Vegeta into her arms and told him that she loved him. Slowly, he warmed up, physically and emotionally, and hid his face against her neck. When she felt the tears on her skin, Bulma began to cry silently as well. The realization that she might have destroyed the proud Saiyan Prince, the arrogant man she loved, horrified her. She had never seen Vegeta so broken before. Bulma held him for hours, trying to ameliorate the pain he was in.  
"Can you forgive me?" she finally asked.  
"I suppose I owe you some forgiveness," he replied, recalling their early years with Trunks.  
"Probably the most important question is: can you trust me?"  
"Well. . . give me your word of honor. An oath."  
"Look me in the eyes, Vegeta. Good. Vegeta, I will never, ever risk losing your trust or hurting you like that again, I swear."  
Vegeta repeated the same oath to her.  
"Thank goodness I found you," Bulma told him, "I was so frightened that I'd lost you."  
She kissed him tenderly. A lot of healing needed to be done on Vegeta's part. She knew it might take awhile for his confidence and pride to be fully restored.But until then, she thought, he has me to back him up.  
Vegeta rested his head on her chest closed his eyes.  
"Merry Christmas, Vegeta," Bulma whispered.   



End file.
